Reconciliation
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: Sai's newly formed relationship with Kyra threatens to crumble when they have their first fight. Will it all work out or will the "kiss and make up" approach not be enough to fix this one? SaixOC; oneshot.


**A/N: Heyyy! 8D Okies, so no, this isn't the Kyra/Sai one about their first snow, though I'm working on that one too. ^^ This is just a little spur-of-the-moment idea my sister and I came up with. I'm so not used to Sai and Kyra fighting (they never ever do), and I thought it would be kinda fun to see them have their first little "spat", as all couples do. xDD You can really tell Kyra is based off me in this..xD**

**Anywhoozle, yup, you guessed it. MissFaerieKaiti's OC, Kaida, will be taking part in this story. xDD (Dang, Kaiti, it feels like I'm stealing her for every single Sai/Kyra story! xD Lol, just shows how important Kaida is to Kyra, I guess. :P) Lemme know if I'm still IC with her, Kaiti, and if there's anything I need to change. I'll only be using her for a couple of lines. (:**

**I hope you guys like it, and oodles of thanks to mah sis Caraqueen! That girl's wicked supportive. DISCLAIMER!**

**Kyra: How many times do we have to run over this..? *sigh* Taylor in no way owns Naruto or anything pertaining to it. Just Nii-san and me. And MissFaerieKaiti owns Kaida. Good?**

**Good! x3 Once again, to any first-time readers to Kyra/Sai (I REALLY NEED HELP COMING UP WITH A COUPLE NAME! XDD), please check out my other two stories about them first. (: It'd help, really it would. xD**

**Let's get 'er started! x]**

**

* * *

**

Kyra walked to the library, hand-in-hand with Sai. "Remember, _no _relationship books." She fixed him with a stern look.

Sai nodded. "Yes, I remember. I'm getting a book about generosity next."

Kyra shook her head with an inward sigh; in some ways Sai still relied on books to help him become a "better person". She personally thought that if he'd look down deep inside himself, he'd see who he really was. But he had to discover that for himself first.

Sai held open the door for Kyra, then followed her inside. "What book are you checking out?" he inquired.

Kyra tapped her chin, looking around. "Not sure yet. I just need something new to read." She was a big-time reader, loved losing herself in a good novel. "..Maybe a manga."

Sai looked curious. "A what?"

"Manga. Comic. You know, like Makeout Paradise?" Kyra smirked teasingly.

Sai's cheeks heated. "Ah.. I see. _You_..read Makeout Paradise?"

"No," she responded lightly, patting his warm face. "Why, do you?" Kyra arched her brows suspiciously, curious at his response.

"Ahh.. no." Good thing he'd read a book about lying. Unfortunately, he wasn't very convincing on the spot.

Kyra crossed her arms, a slight smile playing on her lips. "_Sai.._"

Sai looked around in seeming desperation and pointed to the bookcase. "..There's the mangas," he said in a pathetic attempt to divert her attention.

"I see them." Kyra implored him with a lift of her brow. "..Do I have to search your house?" she added, only half-jokingly.

Sai appeared uncomfortable. "Wouldn't that be a bit...intrusive?"

"Not if you have something to hide," Kyra said in a sing-song voice. With a devilish grin, she tore out of the library and down the street.

Sai's eyes widened and he took off after Kyra, catching up in record time and gently grabbing her arm to stop her. "It's.. not your business."

Kyra looked at him in disbelief, her previous playfulness gone. Indignation quickly rose to the surface in its stead. "If we're dating, it is," she retorted, not unkindly but a little sharp.

Sai looked down at her. "Does it have to be?"

Kyra looked a little surprised and miffed. "If we want it to _work, _yeah!" She frowned, trying not to let her hurt show, but it did anyway. "Why, are you hiding something from me?"

Shifting awkwardly, Sai frowned, inwardly puzzled at the turn of events. "..If you find it, I won't be."

Kyra took a deep breath, her eyes slightly narrowing before she forced a too-innocent smile. "Well then." She was gone in a flash again, going down a back way that'd get her to his house quicker.

Less hastily, Sai met her at his front door, his eyebrows knitting together in distress as she opened his door. "I apologize in advance."

Kyra's brows shot up, but she didn't say anything, just threw him a look and went inside. She didn't stop to look at his paintings adorning the walls as she usually did. Sai leaned against the doorframe, watching her.

Kyra disappeared into his room, finding an issue of Makeout Paradise in open view. She picked it up and thumbed through it, finding a few parts where Sai had said the same thing to her or pulled the same moves on her. Kyra sighed and tapped the book against her thigh, looking none too happy.

Sai entered with a deep frown, seeing her perceptive glance. "Matters of the heart don't come naturally to me."

_They don't to me either, Sai! They never do at first! But they eventually do sooner or later, why don't you wait? Has our entire relationship been fake? _Kyra wanted to say, but squelched the desire. She knew how Sai struggled with his emotions, all his life being trained not to have any. She really couldn't blame him, but it still upset her greatly. "I know." Kyra was silent for a moment as she put the book up. "..I'd rather you not read them, but if you like it then I can't force you not to. Even if we _are _dating, it's not my place to do that." She avoided his eyes, looking out the window instead. "Just...don't lie to me, ok?" Kyra's voice was small.

"I won't," he promised, moving to stand beside her. Sai's voice was full of regret; he obviously could tell she was chagrined. "I'm sorry."

Kyra nodded, managing a wan smile. "Me, too." She moved away, out of his room and his presence. "..I should go." She headed to the door. "Kaida and I promised we'd help Moegi and Hanabi Hyuga with their training." Her words were short.

Sai followed, touching her arm gently. "You told me.. that wasn't until this evening."

Kyra stopped, looking down. "Kaida said she'd like to meet me early, if at all possible," she responded truthfully.

Sai's eyes were downcast. "Oh, alright."

Kyra squeezed his fingers but lightly pried them off her arm in the process. Then she wordlessly departed, not giving him a passing glance. Sai watched her from his window sadly, feeling as if he'd made a horrible mistake.

* * *

"Ok, what's with you?" Kaida's voice was soft but demanded business. "You haven't been yourself all through training. Are you ok, Kyra?" She frowned in concern.

Kyra didn't meet her eyes but continued putting up the various weapons and targets they'd used. "I'm fine." Her tone was clipped.

Kaida pressed her lips together, knowing she'd heard that tone of voice somewhere... then it clicked. "You had a fight with Sai, didn't you?" It hadn't been that long ago when she and Shikamaru had had their first major fight, and Kaida could remember her acting the same way as Kyra was now.

Kyra stiffened, shoving down the weapons into her bag. She remained silent.

Kaida frowned, stooping down to her level. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Kyra stood up. "I'd better get home."

Kaida touched her shoulder, turning her around so that she'd have no choice but to look at her. "Was it really that bad?" At Kyra's lack of response, she continued. "Sorry if I'm butting in, Kyra, but when I was having my fight with Shikamaru, now I wish someone had said the same thing to me. You should go talk to him and work it out. He's a great guy and you deserve him. You two are a really cute couple and I'd hate to see anything break that."

"I already tried." Kyra avoided eye contact even still, her voice sounding like it might crack at any moment. She clearly recalled the fight Kaida and Shikamaru had shared: Kaida was elusive and short-tempered for weeks on end. In the end, it'd all worked out when Shikamaru professed his love to her with use of a violin. Never doubt Shikamaru Nara. She moved away. "I should really get going."

Kaida sighed. "Well, ok. I hope everything works out." She gave Kyra a compassionate smile. "Just keep this in mind - it'll come to pass, Kyra. It always does." She started putting away her weapons.

As Kyra turned to go, she caught sight of Kaida's eyes locking on something in the distance, then giving that familiar sparkle. Kyra followed her gaze and wasn't surprised to see Shikamaru headed her way, hands in his pockets and an endearing smile on his face meant only for Kaida. A sight that normally would've made Kyra squeal in delight, now gave her a weird feeling and picked up her pace for home. She went straight to her room without a word of greeting to her older brother, Haru.

Fighting (not in the physical sense) was unfamiliar territory for Kyra and she hated it.

* * *

Haru answered the knock at the door, which usually Kyra was always eager to get. But she was holed up in her room not to come out. He smiled at the sight of Sai standing there. "Hey, Sai," he greeted warmly, stepping back to let him inside. "Glad you're here. Maybe you can cheer up Kyra a little - she's been down and out all evening." He closed the door before disappearing into the hallway and calling Kyra's name.

After a couple of minutes and prodding Kyra came down, brushing a stand of long brown hair out of her face. Surprise and guilt flickered across her gloomy facade at seeing Sai. "Oh. Hey, Sai." Her words were softspoken as she tentatively approached the living room, where Sai was waiting patiently.

Sai didn't answer but wasted no time in gathering Kyra into his arms. Kyra gasped lightly, a little taken aback at first. She silently buried her face into his shoulder, knowing she was supposed to be mad but melting in his embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Likewise." Sai cupped her chin in his palm tenderly. "I threw them away," he added softly.

Kyra's forest-green eyes widened. "You _what?_" Slightly overwhelmed at all the turn of emotions she'd had that day, and touched at Sai's declaration, unexpectedly she burst into tears.

Sai's face fell. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, wiping away tears with his thumb. "What have I done to cause you grief?"

Kyra was quick to assure him absolutely nothing. "No!" Giggling a little through her tears, Kyra threw her arms around his neck and held fast. "..I'm just too emotional."

"Better than no emotions at all," Sai quipped, pulling her closer. Kyra kissed his neck, not trusting herself to speak.

Haru trotted into the room. "Hey, guys, they're shooting off fireworks outsi.." His voice trailed off as he took in the sight. ".._Goooing _back." He trotted in backwards the way he'd come.

Sai followed Haru with his eyes before turning them back to Kyra. "I believe he was going to say there are fireworks. Would you like to go watch them?"

Kyra giggled. "Sure." She pulled away so she could slip her hand into his. She kept close to him as Sai led her outside to a wide expanse, sitting down under a small tree. It was an open, secluded spot where they'd have a perfect view. Kyra sat down beside him and rested her head in his lap, across the field seeing Kaida with Shikamaru and meeting her eyes. She smiled assuringly at the questioning tilt of Kaida's head. Her best friend grinned and flashed her a thumbs-up before cuddling up next to Shikamaru, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder.

She was lulled by the rhythm of Sai's fingers gently stroking her hair, awed by the flashes of sparkly color lighting up the diamond sky. "They're gorgeous tonight."

"No more so than you are," Sai assured with his trademark smile, continuing to weave his hands through her hair.

Kyra smiled at his words, reaching up to entwine her fingers with his. "..You didn't have to, you know," she said quietly.

"What? It's my pleasure to bring you here," Sai chuckled.

Kyra laughed. "I meant.. throwing away Icha Icha Paradise," she clarified softly.

"Oh. ..Well, it obviously caused you distress, and so I didn't want it anymore." He smiled again with genuine meaning.

Kyra's heart warmed, her love for Sai increasing tenfold just then. She tilted her face to look up at him with shining eyes that sparkled more than the fireworks in Sai's opinion. "I love you, Sai." The lights of the fireworks dancing across her face, Kyra looked more beautiful than Sai had ever seen her.

Sai gazed at her fondly. "And for that, I'm grateful." He squeezed her hand. "...I love you, too." What he did next came completely natural to him, book or no book. He bent down to kiss her, the stars and fireworks twinkling above them.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWWW! =DDD I LOVE SAI! *huggles* x3**

**Kyra: *glares at me*...**

**..o_o *releases him* 8D Anywhoozle, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! ^.^ For the record, none of my Sai/Kyra stories would be here without my sister, Caraqueen. She helps me come up with what Sai would say/do. (the thing is, she thinks she doesn't do well at all, but in my opinion she's amazing!) =3 And they would be hard coming without MissFaerieKaiti's never-ending support. I LOVE CHU GUYS! 8D xDD**

**Please review, I'd appreciate some feedback! ^_^ OH. And that little excerpt I mentioned about Kaida and Shikamaru's fight, that was from MissFaerieKaiti's two oneshots, Devotion and Devoted. Check them out, they're amazingly epic! o:**

**EDIT: OMGOMGOMG! My sister pointed this out to me after she read this. "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse fits Sai and Kyra PERFECTLY in this story. Seriously. Go look it up. Right now. It's their theme song in this! x3 I'm even thinking of renaming this story Whatever It Takes now..xDD**


End file.
